Mornings
by IceAgeFan
Summary: Tigress is tasked with getting Po out of bed. And finds it to be more rewarding that she thought it would be. Extreme OOC Tigress. Contains TiPo


A/N: This oneshot is set a week after Po, Shifu and the Five get back from Gongmen. And _italics_ means a minor emphasis, while **bold** means a major emphasis. Contains TiPo fluffiness.

**Edit: I know I've re-uploaded this a million times or something, but I'm not taking it down again. I lost a very dear friend by the name of Solarsystemex (he's not dead)...And he'd want me to keep these up and upload more. So I'm going to do so. **

**Story**

It was morning in the Jade Palace and Tigress was currently walking to Po's room. She was given the task by Shifu of trying to wake up her sleep infested boyfriend, which seemed simple enough. But remember, this is Po...So that means that _nothing_ involving getting him up from sleeping is simple. She got to the door of his room and knocked, before speaking.

"Po" Said Tigress, as she listened for a response...Nothing came. She tried again, but spoke louder this time.

"Po!" Shouted Tigress, as she waited for a response...Still, nothing came from her boyfriend's room. She then opened the door and found the Panda to be sleeping away soundly. She smiled at the cute sight of him. His short little legs, his round cuddly stomach. Oh how _cute_ he was! Tigress walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, as she rubbed his stomach and spoke to him quietly to not disturb him too much.

"Po honey, it's Tigress. Time to get up babe" Said Tigress, as Po awoke and opened his eyes. He smiled widely when he seen that his girlfriend was sitting next to him. He loved Tigress very much.

"Tigress" Said Po lovingly, as Tigress nodded and kissed his cheek. She then spoke to him in a loving tone, as she smiled lightly.

"Hey you, it's time to get up" Said Tigress, as Po then complained and laid back down on his bed. This is where difficulties started to occur.

"Aww but I don't _wanna_ get up!" Complained Po, much like a small child when they don't want to do something they don't like. Tigress then spoke back, as she placed her paws on his stomach

"Come on Po, you need to. Shifu wants you to get up for training" Said Tigress, as Po then pulled Tigress into and embrace, as he laid her down next to him. He then kissed her cheek, as he spoke to her lovingly.

"But I wanna sleep and spent time with you kitten" Said Po, as Tigress sighed and spoke back to him in a determined tone. But she smiled on the inside that he had called her kitten. They had made an agreement that he could call her kitten, but only if the others weren't there. It was a compromise that Po was **more** than willing to make in order for him to be with her. Although anyone would make that compromise if **Master Tigress**, Master of _Hard Style_, daughter of _Master Shifu_ and the leader of the _Furious Five_, was offering her companionship and boundless love, care and affection to you.

"But you can spend time with me after training. We'll go to the peach tree and hang out, or we can go for a walk" Said Tigress, as Po cuddled her more and complained again.

"No!" Complained Po, as he cuddled Tigress a bit tighter than before. Tigress then started to shout and complain herself, as she didn't want to get into trouble for failing to wake him up. She was getting a little bit angry to be honest.

"**Po! Get up!**" Shouted Tigress, as Po cuddled her and kissed her cheek, before using her as a pillow.

"No" Said Po softly, as Tigress sighed. Don't get it wrong...She **really** did love Po. And she absolutely **loved** the idea of both of them spending time together in bed and her being his...Pillow...But, he _needed_ to get up.

"Your not cooperating" Said Tigress, as Po then made quite a funny statement. It made Tigress laugh, even though she was trying to get him up and she was a little bit angry, he was still really funny.

"I'm also using my girlfriend as a pillow" Said Po, as Tigress began to laugh. Po chuckled with her, as she then looked at him and spoke to him. Oh how _silly_ he was!. It could be annoying sometimes, but that was Po for you. And sometimes it would be funny and make her laugh. It had happened more frequently since they had came back from defeating Shen.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Said Tigress, as she smirked and gazed lovingly at him. Po just smiled back and responded in a loving tone.

"True...But I'm your idiot" Said Po, as he nuzzled Tigress. The female Tiger smiled and began to purr from her boyfriend's affections.

"And **don't **you forget it Panda" Said Tigress as she kissed Po's lips softly. The Panda moaned in happiness and held her close, as he shared a lovely moment with his kitten. Po had always loved Tigress and today was definitely no different. If anything he loved her more. The two broke the kiss, as Tigress trailed her fingers around Po's chest seductively.

"So are you going to get up now handsome?" Said Tigress seductively, as her golden eyes pierced into his heart and drew him to her instantly. Like metal attracted to a magnet.

"If that's the way your acting beautiful, then hell yes!" Said Po, as he suddenly sprung to life and lifted Tigress bridal style. She squealed from the unexpectedness, as she chuckled and spoke to him, whilst holding onto his neck.

"Well at least your up" Said Tigress with a smile. Po smiled back and then responded back to her in a whimsical way, as he placed her back down on the ground.

"Well with that seductive look on your face promising me boundless love later I had no choice but to get up" Said Po, as Tigress chuckled and spoke to her lover, as they walked out of Po's room paw in paw and walked to the kitchen.

"Actually, I wasn't trying to promise anything. I knew that would get you up...I've got you under my thumb Panda" Said Tigress, as Po pretended to be offended and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Your _evil_, you know that?" Said Po, as Tigress laughed and made a joke toward her Panda boyfriend, who was still using his pretend glare.

"Haha, I told you that you were gullible. I know that I can turn your head in an instant. I just take it as another tool in my arsenal of evil girlfriend weapons" Said Tigress, as Po still continued to glare playfully. He then responded, as he made a deal with her to make up for the evilly seductive grin she done in the bedroom.

"Fine, you win this time. But as an apology to your poor..." Said Po, as Tigress interjected with a laughed.

"Poor?" She questioned with a laughed. Po then raised his voice a bit and continued his sentence.

"..._Helpless boyfriend!_ You will give me lots of hugs and kisses later. Also, I want you to be my pillow and to use your tail as a toy" Said Po, as Tigress looked at him with a smirking face.

"You already have those things anyway" Said Tigress, as Po slanted his head to the side to enter his thought mode (Or whatever he could use of it at this time in the morning). He then replied to Tigress with a problem about her statement. She had gotten something wrong.

"Ahh, but you see I don't use you as a pillow and I've only played with your tail once before" Said Po, as Tigress chuckled and spoke to him in defeat of his demands.

"Ok then you win. You can use your _poor_ little girlfriend as your pillow. And you can play with my tail...But I want something in return" Said Tigress, as Po wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and spoke to her in a loving tone.

"What's that babe?" Said Po, as Tigress and cupped his cheek that was resting on her shoulder. She then turned her head to the left a bit to speak to him.

"I want you to stay with me...**Forever**" Said Tigress, as Po smiled widely and kissed her deeply. She was taken back a bit by the suddenness of the kiss. But she slowly got into it, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Po's were around Tigress slim, but muscular waist. Clear evidence that years of training had been spent. Also that perfection was probably a clear strong point of hers. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily as they did so. They had forgotten how good air tastes. Po then pressed his forehead against Tigress', as he spoke lovingly to her.

"I'll **always** be with you Master Tigress" Said Po, as he smiled widely. Tigress smiled widely herself, as she noted him using her title. She liked it when he would sneak her title into her name when they were romancing. She smiled into his jade green eyes and and then replied back to him with a similar comment.

"And I'll **always** be with you Dragon Warrior" Said Tigress, as she kissed his cheek. Po chuckled and kissed her own, as she chuckled. He then kissed her briefly before breaking off and speaking.

"I love you Tigress" Said Po, as Tigress sighed and started to walk with him again. She held his paw tightly, as she rested her head on his shoulder and responded.

"I love you too Po" Said Tigress, as she began to purr when Po rested his own head against hers. Even though it had proven to be a bit of a challenge to get Po up...It was definitely worth it. And one of the main reasons why she loved Mornings...Why she loved him.

**A/N: So there you go, re-uploaded and not coming down again Still think it's not the best if I'm honest, but it'll still do. Again I know that Tigress is extremely OOC in this and next time she'll definitely be more in character, as you know. Anyway, hope you at least still found it to be interesting :) Review if you want :) See you next time! :D**

**Question: Do you all want me to re-upload 'Gone, Lost and Found' too? :)**


End file.
